Because I Know Everything, I Know That I Love You
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Alaude x Chrome x Hibari... Enjoy


This was written by my friend ... Yeah. Enjoy ? :P I like the title though , because I made it xD

Wow, haven't watched Reborn in a while.

* * *

><p>Because I Know Everything, I Know that I Love You<p>

Chrome Dokuro x Hibari Kyoya x Alaude

[Note: I didn't write this. My friend did, I'm merely posting it for her due to the fact that she doesn't have a Fanfiction account.]

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

One cloudy day, Chrome was walking around Namimori High. It had been 5 years after they defeated Byakuran and returned to the 10-years-ago Namimori. Uni had erased Byakuran's memories so he wouldn't remember anything about anything, so now Byakuran was part of the Vongola.

Chrome was now a Namimori High student, because Tsuna wanted all his guardians to be in the same school. She lived in a house by herself, because she wanted to. Of course at the beginning, Mukuro didn't agree with it, but it was his kawaii Chrome's choice so he allowed her to at the end.

She walked up to the roof top and she saw no one other than Hibari napping along with Hibird on his chest. She was quite scared. Stepping back, she accidentally tripped over a cardboard box that lay there on the ground, carelessly abandoned by some other student. The noise awoke Hibari who began to stir.

"What are you doing here... Chrome Dokuro." Hibari asked with a glare as he opened one eye.

"Ed-edo… I was just taking a walk, Cloud Person…" She answered him in a scared voice.

"Then… You disturbed my sleep... I must bite you to death" He held his tonfas and he stalked towards her as she stepped back tentatively. Chrome kept stepping back until she could feel the cold wall against her back. Hibari suddenly kissed her. Her eyes widened and Hibari smirked when he saw her blushing. He pushed her down to the ground and kissed her roughly. Chrome moaned into his mouth.

"I think I should bite you to death more… But I will save it until next time…" He said it with a smirk on his face.

"…" Chrome blushed and looked down as he left.

Suddenly there was a cloud flame in front of Chrome.

"Who is it…?" She looked at the cloud flame with a curious look on her face. Alaude appeared from the cloud flame and he was staring at Chrome.

"Alaude-san…?" Chrome said as she was looking at him with surprise.

"What?" He said with a quite annoyed voice.

"Why are you here…?"

"I came because I want to see someone…." He said as he turned his head away from her.

"E-eh? Someone…?" She asked with a questioning face.

"…" Alaude didn't say anything. He was thinking that the girl in front of him had grown a lot since the last time he had seen her. She was more beautiful, more delicate and more sexy…

"Alaude san…?" Chrome walked closer to Alaude and she blinked. Suddenly he started carrying her.

"What are you doing Alaude san?" Chrome said with a blush on her face. Although she acted totally unhappy, inside her heart, she was quite overjoyed about it.

"You will know..." He said with a smirk on his face.

They soon arrived at Chrome's house. Chrome looked around while blushing.

"Why are we here Alaude san…?"

"…" Alaude didn't say anything.

"…?" She didn't say anything also.

"I saw you and him kissing…" He said in a jealous tone while smirking and he got even closer to Chrome.

"E-eh?" She said with a red-as-a-tomato face. She closed her eyes and Alaude kissed her. She discovered that Alaude was a much better kisser than Hibari.

"Alaude-san…"

Alaude stared at her.

"Call me Alaude, Chrome…" Chrome nodded and blushed. Then he kissed her again.

"Alaude…" She slowly moaned. Alaude smirked and hugged her tightly. He pushed her on the bed and he started to whisper in her ear.

"You know Chrome… I liked you since the first time I saw you... Ti Amo Chrome Dokuro…" Alaude said with a smirk on his face.

"Alaude… I…" Chrome's mouth was blocked by Alaude's kiss.

"I want you to be mine Chrome Dokuro… Mine forever." He looked at the girl who was taking in deep breaths in front of him. She blushed and nodded while hugging him more tightly.

"Hmm… I want to be yours Alaude…Ti amo…" Alaude showed her a small smile.

"Alaude…"

"You like it Chrome?" Alaude kissed on her forehead.

"Hmm…" Chrome nodded and blushed when Alaude kissed her forehead. Alaude smirked and looked at Chrome's silken skin.

"You look beautiful Chrome…Or should I say Nagi…" Chrome was quite shocked by the name that Alaude said.

"Why do you know…? My real name…?" Alaude showed her a gracious smile and he kissed her deeply.

"Because… I know everything…"

"R-really Alaude...?" Alaude nodded and he took Chrome's eye patch off.

He knew that he was going to have to leave this place soon. Back to his Primo Family's time. But, he could have still seen Chrome around when she was near Hibari because his soul was in the Vongola Cloud ring.

While Alaude was looking at her, Chrome was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He kissed her on her forehead gently.

"Ti amo Nagi… Sogni d'oro…"

* * *

><p>Review , and I'll tell her what you think ;)<p>

Cheers,

Serenity.


End file.
